


come home to my heart

by Dino_zzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 25 lives AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, renle for a second
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_zzz/pseuds/Dino_zzz
Summary: Он всегда будет любить Донхёка. Всё просто.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Хуан Ренджун/Ли Донхёк
Kudos: 15





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come home to my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409316) by [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain). 



> Предупреждения: смерть персонажей (это всё-таки AU с реинкарнацией); упоминаются: кровопролитие, проституция, измена (не между ренхёками), восстания.  
> Данный перевод есть и на Фикбуке. Разрешение получено.  
> Пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке оригинала и поставьте Kudos)

Когда Ренджун помнит в первый раз, он знает Донхёка всю жизнь.

В детском саду они дерутся из-за цветных карандашей. В резиновых сапогах вместе прыгают по лужам. В свой первый день в школе Ренджун доводит Хёка до слёз. На шестой День Рождения Донхёк толкает его в праздничный торт (возможно, это была месть). Он ломает приставку Донхёка, когда ему девять. В тринадцать Ренджун сидит в чужой комнате и слушает, как Хёк играет на гитаре.

— Я стану знаменитым, — говорит ему Донхёк. Он улыбается, и мир вокруг словно останавливается, — просто подожди, вот увидишь.

Они всегда вместе. Рубятся в игры до поздней ночи, зависают в геймерском кафе. Стёкла очков Донхёка запотевают от пара, исходящего от рамёна. Они катаются на велосипедах по узким улочкам города у подножия горы. Донхёк взрослеет, и Ренджун взрослеет вместе с ним. И каждый день Ренджун влюбляется всё больше.

И так в каждой жизни.

Не имеет значения, кто Ренджун, а кто Донхёк. Неважно, как они узнали друг друга, как выглядят и откуда родом.

Не имеет значения, что Донхёк мёртв.

Ренджун всегда будет любить его.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Донхёк не всегда будет любить его в ответ.

Но конечно, не в этой жизни. В этот раз всё так просто. Ренджун влюбляется и следует за Донхёком повсюду — по всей стране, по всему миру.

Когда им исполняется семнадцать, они отправляются в школьную поездку в Испанию. Спят в одной комнате в старом доме, в гостиной которого стоит рояль. Едят фрукты из сада и купаются в пруду, где нити водорослей цепляются за ноги.

Кожа Донхёка поцелована солнцем и покрыта веснушками, она блестит в свете ярких солнечных лучей, проходящих сквозь воду. Он улыбается Ренджуну так, словно собирается покорить весь мир.

Им всего семнадцать, но для Ренджуна любить Донхёка так же легко, как дышать. Это всё, что он умеет. Вдох, выдох. Его сердце трепещет, когда они вместе сидят на табурете у рояля. Донхёк держит пальцы Ренджуна в своих руках и нажимает ими на клавиши. Долгий, яркий аккорд звенит в воздухе, а голос Донхёка раздаётся у его уха.

— Вот, вот так.

Скрип старого дерева. Цикады стрекочут, цепляясь за кору деревьев.

На их коже капельки воды, а волосы всё ещё влажные. Донхёк сочиняет музыку руками Ренджуна и его сердцем.

В этой жизни он впервые целует Донхёка в залитой солнцем оранжерее. Его губы дрожат и испачканы апельсиновым соком, всплески чего-то терпкого среди сладости. Он целует его под тёплым солнцем и бледной луной, в том самом пруду и на горных источниках. Он целует его в саду и на старой мельнице среди фермерской техники, на пыльном полу, на котором они вместе пишут свои имена. Они пьют Колу, сидя на берегу моря, и слизывают пену с пальцев друг друга.

В этой жизни они умирают вместе.

Никто этого не предвидит. Они переходят дорогу. Ренджун сжимает в руке закуски, которые они купили на ночь, и смотрит на Донхёка, пока тот наблюдает за падающими лепестками. Он поднимает руку, чтобы показать — и машина врезается в них.

Для Донхёка это мгновение. Он отлетает и с тошнотворным звуком падает на тротуар. Ренджуну не оказали такой милости. Он зовёт на помощь, полночная тьма поглощает его, кровь пузырится во рту. Джун видит, как гаснет свет в глазах парня, которому он обещал своё сердце. Это больнее, чем рёбра, пронзающие лёгкие.

Это первая из многих неизбежностей.

Во второй раз, который он помнит, Донхёк красит волосы в красный. Он похож на кровавую луну в лучах закатного солнца, стоя на краю пирса, пока ветер кружится вокруг него, а чайки парят в безоблачном небе. Океан ревёт, волны бьются о берег, и Донхёк поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Ренджуна. Солнечный свет окрашивает его кожу в золото.

Здесь видео заканчивается.

В этой жизни Донхёк мёртв.

Ренджун жмёт на кнопку «Play» снова.

Ренджун начинает что-то понимать, только когда вспоминает в третий раз.

Он меняет лица так же легко, как и одежду, носит фарфоровые маски и грим, который тает на его горячей коже. Колокольчики, прикреплённые к костюму, звенят, когда он падает в кресло за кулисами. Подносит к губам уже наполненный бокал сливового вина, пробуя на вкус восковую помаду, которая размазывается по хрустальному ободку.

У Донхёка медовые волосы, пронизанные мерцающими полосками драгоценных металлов, бронзы и серебра. Он высовывает голову из-за малинового занавеса гримёрной и улыбается Ренджуну.

— Ты был прекрасен, — говорит он.

Конечно, Ренджун был совершенен. Он готовился к этому всю жизнь. Если бы не был идеальным, оказался бы, в конце концов, избитым и выброшенным во имя искусства.

Да и вообще, что Донхёк знает об этом? Он, вероятно, считает, что Ренджун идеально подходит для театрального ремесла. Он, наверное, думает, что за этим стоит что-то благородное, будто опера — его страсть.

Это так. Но это всё, что Ренджун умеет.

Донхёк богатый человек. Один из тех, кому повезло пересечь границу и попасть в Цзилинь до того, как японцы захватили Корею. Он сбежал из своей страны в более безопасное место. Он на двадцать шесть лет старше Ренджуна.

Донхёк говорит, что хочет вернуться домой.

У Ренджуна нет другого дома, кроме театра. Он откидывается на спинку сиденья и вздыхает, чувствуя, как липнет кожа. Бо̀льшая часть костюма валяется на полу, но он всё ещё в нижнем белье, длинный халат кремового цвета накинут на плечи.

Ренджун — шлюха. Он шлюха Донхёка. Джун всё понимает. Владелец театра продаёт актёров своим клиентам, и Донхёк выбирает именно его.

По крайней мере, он хороший. У него достаточно денег, чтобы никто другой не мог прикасаться к Ренджуну. Донхёк платит только за него.

Его дом в Пекине не роскошный, но достаточно богатый. Его простыни из мягкого шёлка, и он укутывает Ренджуна в свою одежду, показывая кусочки Кореи, которые привёз с собой. Деревянные статуи. Керамика. Золото. Донхёк не единственный кореец, который сбежал, но только он разговаривает с Ренджуном.

— Это была любимая вещь моей мамы, — говорит Хёк, показывая нефритовое кольцо, — я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя.

У Ренджуна в жизни не было ничего хорошего. Его мать тоже была проституткой. Он её единственный ребёнок. Общество забрало всё, что у него было. Но это. Это принадлежит ему. Донхёк кладёт кольцо на его ладонь и сжимает чужие пальцы, ожидая реакции.

Камень в ладони холодный. Ренджун разжимает руку и надевает кольцо на палец. Рассматривает, подняв к свету, и целует Донхёка в губы.

Он всё ещё чувствует себя грязным. Донхёк покупает его. Покупает его тело, его компанию. Возможность сидеть в элитном ложе в театре и говорить: «Это мой мальчик».

Что должны думать о нём? Глупая, нищая шлюха, которая умеет только петь и играть. Его кожа покрыта синяками и шрамами, а на боках остались следы от сломанных рёбер, которые никогда не срастались правильно. Единственная роскошь, которую он когда-либо знал, была получена от других людей. Он на низшей ступени общества.

Масло в фонаре догорает, и Донхёк обхватывает ладонями щёки Ренджуна, проводя большими пальцами по скулам. Это приятно. Хёк прикасается к нему с благоговением. Ренджун снова напоминает себе, что Донхёку нужно только его тело. Он нужен ему только для того, чтобы получить удовольствие. Он красивый трофей, которым можно похвастаться.

Это то, что сказал Джуну владелец театра. А он точно знает, о чём говорит.

Ренджуну это не помогает, он влюбляется. Это похоже на все прошлые жизни. Образы Донхёка, которого он знал тогда, вспыхивают с каждым прикосновением его губ, прикосновением пальцев к телу, прослеживающих шрамы. То, как он стряхивает одежду с плеч, его манера письма. Влажные поцелуи и прерывистое дыхание, глухое биение сердца.

Донхёк кладёт голову на грудь Ренджуна, рисуя узоры на коже. У него аккуратные, подстриженные ногти, и он хорошо пахнет. На нём остались отпечатки прошлых жизней. Загорелая кожа, а не фарфоровая, как у аристократов. Но он всё же отличается. Шрамы между лопатками. Нос был сломан. Один раз. Может, два. Искривлённый и плоский, как тропинка, петляющая по склону горы. Здесь он другой.

Кто такой Ли Донхёк?

— А какой была Корея? — спрашивает Ренджун. Донхёк прижимается поцелуем к его коже, прикасаясь только уголком рта.

— Она была прекрасна.

— Была?

— Они уничтожили нас.

— Ты собираешься вернуться?

— Мне не к чему возвращаться. Мой дом теперь здесь.

После этого он больше ничего не говорит. Донхёк поднимается, чтобы поймать рот Ренджуна и впечататься в него. Он накрывает тело Джуна своим, и когда приходят утренние лучи, спит рядом, бормоча слова на корейском, которые Ренджун не понимает. Обнажённая кожа мягкая под его прикосновением.

(В этой жизни они тоже умирают вместе. Иностранец и его шлюха, убитые во время восстания.)

(У Ренджуна так и не появилось возможности спросить, любит ли Донхёк его в ответ.)

В этой жизни он, Хуан Ренджун, агент внутренней разведки Криминально Следственного Отдела. Родился в Цзилине. Проживает в Пхеньяне.

Высокоэтажное здание. Снаружи розовые стены, внутри всё устелено коврами. Кремового цвета обои. Никаких пятен дыма на стенах, несмотря на то что все, кого он знает, постоянно держат сигарету в руке. Здесь очень хорошо. Есть гидромассажные ванны, и он каждое утро тренируется на площадке. Его корейский безупречен, русский без акцента, китайский совершенен. Ничто не выдаст его происхождения. Ничто не выдаст, что Пекин прислал его сюда. Он работает в правительстве, руководя реконструкцией окраин города. Он тот, кто выбрал в этой войне правильную сторону.

Вот и всё.

Его начальство передаёт информацию через человека его возраста со сломанной ногой. Они встречаются в кафе вниз по дороге. Зонты в тонкую полоску, столы из твёрдой стали, покрытые кофейными пятнами и рассыпанными крупинками сахара. Агент кивает ему и говорит, что погода хорошая. Следи за грозовыми тучами, Ин Джун, мы не хотим, чтобы ты промок.

Ренджун понимает.

Он обедает с соседями — старушкой, муж которой застрял на юге. Молодой парой. Женой военного сержанта.

Каждый день пробежка вдоль берега реки. Он плоский и мерцающий, как зеркало затянутого тучами неба. Ветер несильный, а воздух чистый.

Этажом ниже живёт русский делегат. Иногда они пьют вместе.

Это хорошая жизнь. Удобная. Его единственная работа — жить как обычный человек. Он уже пустил корни. Здесь безопасно.

Ренджун тренирован и хладнокровен. Терпелив. Он умеет ждать.

Он проводит в Пхеньяне два года. Берёт всё в свои руки. У него романтические отношения с дочерью члена партии, которая его абсолютно не интересует.

Ренджун хамелеон.

Он задаётся вопросом, сможет ли избавиться от северного акцента в своём корейском. Это не имеет значения, потому что они не могут отправить его в Южную Корею сейчас. Лучше сделать ставку на Штаты. Меньше перемещений — меньше вероятность быть пойманным. Пекин закроет глаза, если он уйдёт, но Пхеньян будет помнить.

Но это в будущем. Сейчас у него другие задачи.

Весенним утром Ренджун достаёт из ящика газету, надев мягкие тапочки и халат. Он идёт обратно в квартиру, напевая под нос мелодию из утренних новостей. В лифте Ким Ир Сен* смотрит на него через стекло фоторамки.

Ренджун не может смотреть слишком долго. Фотографии вызывают у него мурашки по коже. Он не может перестать чувствовать, будто за ним наблюдают.

Русский заходит к нему в лифт на третьем этаже. Кивает.

— Товарищ.

— Товарищ, — отвечает Ренджун, качнув головой.

Русский не выходит на своём этаже. Он смотрит, как Ренджун покидает лифт, чёрные глаза прикованы к нему. Кремль, как и Пекин, положил глаз на Пхеньян. Интересно, когда это всё закончится? Ренджун задаётся вопросом, сдаст ли он его. Стоит подозревать. Он мысленно оставляет заметку, что нужно сообщить об этом агенту-связному, и отпирает дверь квартиры.

Из газеты выпадает карточка.

На ней всего два слова.

_Грозовые тучи._

Он вертит карточку в руках и кладёт её на стол. Варит себе кофе.

А затем — ждёт.

Он ждёт, и надвигается буря. Является служба безопасности, проверка личного дела, пальцы вдавлены в чернила и отпечатаны на бумаге. Новый дом, новый офис. Заседания совета директоров. Вновь приобретённая признательность за уроки корейского, которые он получил в Китае. Прекрасные данные. Это то, ради чего он был рождён.

Они приставляют к нему телохранителей. Двух. Один в офисе, другой дома. Тот, что сидит в его кабинете — мужчина средних лет с серебряными прядями на висках. Быстро становится ясно, что они охраняют не его, а скорее страну от него. Он сердечно приветствует их, ведёт себя как образцовый гражданин. Ренджун готовился к этому всю жизнь, он наслаждается оказанным давлением. Это заставляет работать лучше, заставляет его сиять. Информация — его жизненная сила, ремесло и любовь. Теперь он по уши увяз в этом деле.

— Хуан Ин Джун.

У Донхёка кривой зуб и куча родинок сбоку на шее. Когда он произносит имя Ренджуна, оно словно бархат на языке. Он вешает шляпу на вешалку у двери и проводит рукой по волосам — пострижены коротко, как у военных.

Сердце Ренджуна бешено колотится, когда он приветственно склоняет голову, едва скрывая улыбку на губах.

Он красивее, чем когда-либо прежде. Ли Дон Хёк, Командующий Верховной Гвардией.

Ренджун проиграл.

Пистолет направлен на него, во рту кровь. Он почти уверен, что Донхёк сломал ему ребро во время борьбы. Ренджун лежит на полу посреди разгромленной гостиной, осколки фарфоровой вазы валяются вокруг него, словно перья, но он не боится. Почему-то не боится. Он пробовал на вкус губы Донхёка и знал каждый сантиметр его тела. Он смотрел в эти прекрасные глаза — холодные как лёд — и видел в них голубое пламя.

Может быть, именно здесь Ренджун понимает, что никогда не перестанет любить. Он не покинет эту комнату живым, и это его выбор. Донхёк — враг, они оба поклялись своей стране на крови. Он знал это с первых минут, как они встретились.

Он знает, что может убить Донхёка прямо сейчас. Под диваном лежит пистолет, револьвер спрятан в обивке. Он может убить Хёка или сбежать, но тогда их обоих постигнет печальная участь. Возможно, даже хуже. Оставить Ренджуна в живых, означало бы для Донхёка пытки в несколько недель. В качестве примера, как делать не нужно.

— Три года, Хуан. И это ради того, чтобы всё закончилось именно так, — говорит Донхёк. Кивок головы. Из пореза на щеке сочится кровь. — Каково будет Китаю, когда они узнают, что ты их подвёл?

Он знает это и ни о чём не жалеет. Плевать на Китай. Плевать на его жизнь. Всё это не имеет значения.

Он умрёт от рук Донхёка. Посмотрите, как дёргаются его пальцы, когда он тянет Ренджуна за воротник, чтобы приблизить их лица. У Ренджуна звенит в ушах, глаза закатываются, ему кажется, что рот набит горячей стальной ватой. Это не имеет значения. Кровь на пальцах Донхёка — ещё одно прекрасное напоминание, что он жив.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ренджун. Это выплёскивается изо рта с булькающим смехом, и Донхёк качает головой.

— Передавай от меня привет дьяволу, Хуан.

Холодный металл давит на подбородок, и всё вокруг становится чёрным.

Ренджун уже не пытается понять, что означает цвет волос Донхёка. Что всё это вообще значит. В одной жизни Донхёк любит его. В другой нет. В следующей он выходит замуж за лучшего друга Ренджуна. Снова другая жизнь, и они словно корабли в море, незнакомцы на концерте, которые держатся за руки и вместе выкрикивают слова песен, а после никогда больше не встречаются.

Иногда он промахивается мимо Донхёка на дюйм. Красное пальто проскальзывает через дверь в кафе. Посадка на рейс через полмира. Паром, выходящий из порта, и парень, прислонившийся к перилам. Ветер треплет его серебристые волосы, когда солнце садится над волнами.

Иногда он умирает, так и не встретив Донхёка. Иногда Донхёк умирает, так и не встретившись с ним.

Но когда они снова сталкиваются, всё остальное можно простить. Когда Ренджун видит лицо Донхёка — изменившееся за годы и жизни, что они провели порознь — он никогда не сможет что-либо возразить.

Порой кажется, что какая-то часть Донхёка знает, что Ренджун через многое прошёл, чтобы быть здесь. Он прощает его, будто знает, что Джун будет с ним вечно. Можно умирать от руки судьбы много раз, чтобы иметь шанс провести ещё одну жизнь рядом с Донхёком.

Или, по крайней мере, Ренджун надеется на это. Зачем умирать снова и снова ради того, кто тебя даже не помнит?

Это жестокость. Безумие.

Может быть, Ренджун сумасшедший.

Любовь заставляет делать странные вещи.

Кровь и песок, оглушительный рёв толпы. Кожаная броня, разорванная трезубцем Донхёка, висит на теле. Ренджун меньше, но быстрее. Он отскакивает подальше от Донхёка, поднимает щит, чтобы закрыться от острия его оружия. Кровь стекает по лицу и смешивается с потом — на языке вкус железа и соли.

Прошлой ночью Донхёк лежал в его постели. Сегодня они сражаются за свою жизнь. Он не знает, зачем пытается, если всё равно уже знает результат. Ренджун лучший боец, нежели Донхёк, но он позволит побеждать ему каждый раз. Он всегда будет отдаваться ему — на арене или на сцене, на поле боя или в постели. Ренджун упадёт на колени на горячий песок и сбросит свой шлем. Посмотрит в глаза человеку, которого любит больше всего на свете, и поймёт, как ему повезло, что он встретил Донхёка в этой жизни.

Он знает, что лучше умереть от его руки, чем вообще никогда не знать друг друга.

Иногда он задумывается, не слишком ли это жестоко. Позволить Донхёку жить с чувством вины за его смерть. Но он понимает, что лучше отдать свою жизнь, чем забрать чужую. Ренджун умрёт сто раз, если это будет означать, что Донхёк может жить вечно.

Смерть — это ничто для человека, который отдавал себя снова и снова. Это ещё одна форма капитуляции. Ещё одна неизбежность.

Он вспоминает не каждого Донхёка с нежностью. Некоторые из них жестокие, бессердечные. Иногда безумные. Но Ренджун готов следовать за ним в ад и обратно, потому что Донхёк — часть его самого — вырезанная в груди и отбивающая его сердцебиением азбуку Морзе.

На пальце у Донхёка обручальное кольцо, а на прикроватном столике — фотография его и ещё кого-то. Рука слепо нащупывает её и переворачивает лицом вниз.

Ренджун ненавидит Донхёка, но ещё больше ненавидит себя. Спасает только то, что он не знает мужа Хёка. Он никогда не встречал его, хотя ему интересно, каким тот должен быть. Ренджун делает вид, что его не существует, и притворяется равнодушным — будто это скроет то, чем они занимаются.

Они влюблены, да. Боже, Донхёк ужасно влюблён — целует Ренджуна и говорит ему снова и снова, что он весь его мир. Его глаза горят, и Ренджун чувствует себя так, словно его ударили в грудь — все внутренние органы выбиты и размазаны по стене. Тошнотворно. Головокружительно.

Донхёк в этой жизни безрассуден. Жесток. Ренджун мог бы подумать, что это просто оболочка человека, которого он всегда любил. Но знает, что выдаёт желаемое за действительное, потому что это всё ещё его Донхёк. Он полон жизни и много смеётся. Дразнит Ренджуна и тычет пальцами в его грудь. Всё ещё знает все любимы песни Джуна и поёт их ему, когда они вместе свернулись калачиком в постели. В его поцелуях чувствуется отчаяние, но это всё ещё Донхёк.

Ренджун не может помочь ему. Он не спасатель, каким хотел бы быть. И этот хаос он не исправит. Единственное, что он может — это поступить разумно. Он любит Донхёка больше всего на свете. Но только не это. Это неправильно. Ренджун хочет всё исправить, но не может себя заставить вбить последний клин между людьми, которые когда-то были влюблены.

Он уже видел, как Донхёк влюбляется в других людей. Он стоял рядом с ним в день его свадьбы и произносил речь перед сотней людей, что будет следовать за Донхёком, куда бы тот не пошёл.

Но это совсем по-другому. Ренджун не может закрыть на это глаза.

Он плачет по ночам, чувствуя, как страх сдавливает грудную клетку. Ренджун хороший человек. По крайней мере, ему нравится так думать. Да, он убивал людей. Убивал ради Донхёка, ради своей страны и ради себя, но это совсем другое. Это яд. Он обменивает чужое счастье на свои жалкие гроши.

Донхёк лежит в постели мокрый от пота, обнажённая кожа блестит. Он смотрит на него прекрасными влажными карими глазами, и сердце Ренджуна разрывается на части.

Он бежит в ванную и едва успевает дойти до унитаза, как его тошнит обедом, который скормил ему Хёк. Он всхлипывает, а Донхёк обнимает его, обхватив руками за талию и прижав лицо к лопаткам.

Ренджун хотел бы, чтобы у него не было совести, чтобы он смог принять всё так, как есть. Он так чертовски любит Донхёка. Он любит его, и ужасная правда в том, что не имеет значения, насколько всё испорчено — он всегда будет нуждаться в Донхёке.

Каждый раз, когда Ренджун встречает Донхёка, он задаётся вопросом — будет ли этот последним.

Летний лагерь, им по семнадцать. Похоже на первый раз, когда он всё помнит. Только вот волосы у Донхёка каштановые, а не чёрные. В этой жизни они ночью гребут на лодке на середину озера, повсюду раздаётся стрёкот сверчков, и Донхёк целует его.

Это словно каждый раз падать с обрыва. Его любимые жизни всегда те, где они растут вместе. Это всё равно что влюбиться снова, по-настоящему, как в первый раз. Он видит, как Донхёк распускается, словно прекрасный цветок, лепесток за лепестком.

В других жизнях они сталкиваются странным образом. В гостиничных номерах и под прицелом ружья. Где у них обоих кровь на руках и список грехов длиной в несколько километров. Где Донхёк ухмыляется, как сам дьявол, а Ренджун проливает чужую кровь.

Он втыкает перочинный нож в изголовье кровати, в паре сантиметров от чужой головы, и Донхёк хихикает, безумно и дико. Ренджун всегда на шаг впереди, и это сводит Донхёка с ума. Заставляет его ругаться и плеваться каждый раз, когда они встречаются. Их поцелуи порочны. Секс подобен срежиссированной трагедии. Повсюду должны быть сирены, землетрясения, цунами, тени бесчисленных жизней, погибших от рук двух безжалостных убийц.

Два человека, которые созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе. Правда в том, что Ренджун на шаг впереди лишь потому, что знает Донхёка тысячи лет. Потому что Хуан видел, какой он, знает все его слабости. Ли Донхёк может быть убийцей, может утверждать, что у него нет сердца и рациональности, но Ренджун знает правду. Он его собственное отражение. Они слабые места друг друга.

Всё как в Пхеньяне, только на этот раз лучше. Ещё слаще. Донхёк трясётся с пистолетом, направленным на Хуана. Ренджун каким-то образом знает, что он не выстрелит.

Поэзия возникает в самых необычных местах.

В этой жизни он помнит Донхёка как убийцу, и они прожигают эту жизнь вместе, купаясь в крови и безнадёжности.

Он помнит Донхёка, в жилах которого течёт магия. Длинная мантия и огромная шляпа, которая ему велика. Донхёк носит перчатки из драконьей кожи и пахнет палёной травой. Он пытается открыть бутылку сливочного пива, а Ренджун закатывает глаза и взмахом волшебной палочки откупоривает крышку.

У Донхёка в сердце полыхает драконье пламя. В душе Ренджуна — небо. Когда он не с Донхёком или драконами, он принадлежит небу. Будто он был рождён, чтобы летать на метле.

Ренджун проносится мимо вратаря и забивает квоффл* прямо в одно из колец, толпа кричит, шум отскакивает от края поля и доносится до его ушей со всех сторон. Чэнлэ подбегает к нему и хлопает по плечу, а комментаторы выкрикивают его имя. Не замечая хаоса вокруг, он ищет Донхёка в толпе.

В грязной форме и взъерошенными волосами от трёхчасового полёта на метле он находит Донхёка. Обнимает его и приподнимает в воздух, целуя.

Именно такие странные жизни — которые, кажется, существуют в совершенно ином мире — заставляют его задуматься. Как далеко это всё простирается?

Как далеко он сможет зайти?

Он помнит жизнь, в которой у Донхёка нет родителей.

У обоих полно ужасных идей, как будто они играют наперегонки, кто быстрей получит более тяжёлую травму. Четырнадцатилетний пьяный Донхёк балансирует на краю кирпичной стены. Он падает, и Ренджун ловит его. Смех такой громкий, что может разбудить соседей. У Хёка кружится голова, он не может связать и двух слов. Ренджун бросает его на траву и падает рядом, пытаясь выиграть в шутливой борьбе, но конечности не слушаются — движения слишком медленные и неслаженные.

— Ты так странно смотришь на меня, — говорит Донхёк. Он лежит на животе в постели Джуна, закинув ноги наверх. Ренджун задирает его рубашку и тычет пальцем в спину.

— В каком смысле?

— Просто… — в комнате воняет марихуаной, играет стерео, электро-поп. Донхёк подпевает только тогда, когда трезв. Он мягкий и растрёпанный. Волосы взлохмачены, на руках ожоги от сигарет, в ухе единственный прокол, который Ренджун сделал ему ещё прошлой весной. Донхёк перекатывается на спину и сцепляет пальцы на груди, уставившись в потолок. Джун тычет ему под рёбра.

— Просто?

— Не знаю, чувак. Что-то поэтичное. Как будто ты не веришь, что я настоящий.

Ренджун с особым нажимом давит на его рёбра. Донхёк извивается, перекатываясь на колени, и сворачивается в клубок. Пытается защитить свои слабые места от надвигающегося шквала тычков.

— Ты прекратишь это? — он пищит, срывая голос.

— Никогда, — говорит Ренджун. Он прижимает Донхёка к кровати и дышит ему в лицо, смеясь, когда тот пытается скинуть его с себя. — Ты кажешься мне вполне реальным.

— Отвали, — говорит Хёк. Хлопает входная дверь.

Донхёк запускает руки в его волосы и целует.

Существуют и другие миры. Как тот, что с магией, настолько далёкий от привычной жизни, что он даже не уверен реально ли это. В этой жизни они девушки. Ренджуну каждый месяц нужно делать инъекцию, а на улицах раздаётся эхо топающих сапог.

Она могла бы отказаться от инъекций, можно поставить специальный имплант, но Донхёк не доверяет этому. Донхёк не доверяет ничему, что делает правительство. И на это есть веские причины. Она обожглась, приблизившись к пламени слишком близко. В их доме две комнаты, которые занимают практически всё пространство. Здесь жарко даже в середине зимы. Донхёк достаёт шприц, полный эстрогена, и говорит Ренджуну, чтобы она вдохнула — и вонзает иглу ей под кожу.

 _Слишком тощая, чтобы сделать укол в бедро_ , говорит Хёк, меняя иглу, и делает по-своему.

Ренджун ненавидит иголки. Но всё равно делает это. У неё тяжёлый пирсинг в ушах, проколот нос, на ключицах два микродермала*. На плечах татуировка в виде змеи, а на бедре розовая окружность, перечёркнутая тремя чёрными полосами. У Донхёка такой же знак, рядом с языками пламени, безликими силуэтами и мифологическими существами, которые бегают по её животу. Ренджун прикасается пальцами к их головам. Прослеживает контуры их тел. Языком.

Она помнит, кто такая Донхёк.

Она возвращает то, что принадлежит ей по праву, Ренджун возвращает её.

Дома Джун носит халат и мягкие тапочки, на улице — шлем и бронежилет. Края её шлема испачканы розовой краской, глаза подчёркнуты углём.

Она с любовью вспоминает эту жизнь, потому что здесь они часть сопротивления.

Донхёк помогает Ренджуну завязать маску на лице, её пальцы прикасаются с нежностью. Она кладёт ладонь на щёку Джуна и целует её в губы через ткань маски, позже — в лоб. В её глазах сияет любовь сквозь тысячи лет, и Ренджун впервые задаётся вопросом — лишь на одно мгновение, когда их дыхания смешиваются — помнит ли Донхёк.

Вдруг она знает, что Ренджун пересекла целые жизни, чтобы быть сейчас с ней.

Это исчезает в один миг. Донхёк перекидывает рюкзак через плечо и протягивает руку Ренджуну, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги.

Они не живут в мире иллюзий. Вполне вероятно, что когда-нибудь они обе не вернутся.

Город — это газовый баллон, а они искра восстания. Искра, которая не будет долго молчать.

В этой жизни они сидят на плечах статуй основателей. Ренджун просовывает флаг сквозь медный череп одной из них, и дуло винтовки Донхёка высекает искры с оглушительным тра-та-та-та-та. Воздух пропитан дымом и железным запахом крови. Повсюду шум, крики. Осыпающаяся штукатурка крошится на площадь. Разорванные флаги полыхают.

Они жили вместе. Они умрут вместе.

Ренджун срывает маску с лица и толкает Донхёка к стене в переулке. Между очками и маской на её лице заметны белые полосы, от неё пахнет дымом и бензином. Руки Ренджуна заляпаны в чужой крови, и она размазывает её по щекам Донхёка, целуя и прижимая их тела ближе друг к другу. Бронежилет к бронежилету, стук пряжки жилета Хёка о кирпичную стену. Вдалеке слышны выстрелы, и столб дыма поднимается к небу, провозглашая новую эпоху.

Ни в этот раз, ни в следующий. Только не во время восстания. Но они умрут вместе. Они это обещали.

— Нам пора домой, — говорит Хёк, когда Ренджун просовывает ногу между её бёдер и сжимает волосы липкими руками. Донхёк ахает, и она сейчас настолько красива, что Ренджун не хочет двигаться. Мир разваливается на части. Скоро придёт полиция. Отряд за отрядом. Стражи порядка в кожаных сапогах, служащие для того, чтобы сметать с улиц таких, как они. Они могут узнать их и преследовать, но, когда дело доходит до Донхёка, Ренджун безрассудна. Она хочет быть здесь, где Хёк потрясающе красивая. Где она сияет светом новой эпохи, сталью тех, кто никогда не подчинится.

Она огонь. Она идол. Ожившая бронзовая статуя Богини. Кровь тирании растекается по её коже, горячая под пальцами Ренджуна. Она последует за Донхёком на край света и дальше. В новый век, в пучины ада. Прерывистое дыхание и поцелуи, которые обдают жаром. Где-то далеко взрывается бомба. Мир дрожит перед ними.

Так и должно быть. Она хочет, чтобы её запомнили именно так.

Ренджун говорит, что её будут помнить вечно.

Ренджун помнит жизнь, в которой Донхёк третий сын императора. Маловероятно, что он будет править. Но маловероятные обстоятельства порождают невероятных королей. Грязная корона — то же самое, что корона из золота во время чумы. Вся семья Донхёка похоронена в земле.

Он был лучшим другом Ренджуна — отданный на воспитание императорской семье чужой страны, с которым Джун играл во дворце, когда ещё был ребёнком, до тех пор, пока Донхёк в семнадцать не взошёл на трон.

Ренджун последовал за ним год спустя, взяв под контроль охваченный пламенем мир. Он был хорошим правителем — ему нравилось так думать. Его отец был великодушным, и Джун старался идти по его стопам. Но там, где отец был хладнокровен и вспыльчив, Ренджун был упрям. Там, где отец тщательно раздумывал над принятием решения — Ренджун был импульсивен.

— Я выйду замуж по любви и никак иначе, — говорит Джун. Руки сложены на груди, мантия спадает с плеч. В очаге догорают угли, и война нависает над головой, как лезвие гильотины. Он смотрит на Куна, который поджимает губы.

— При всём уважении, Ваша Светлость, если Вы не выйдете замуж, то мы не сможем противостоять натиску со стороны северных королевств. Это только вопрос времени, когда они объявят войну. Им известно, что чума сильно ослабила нас.

Ренджун морщит нос. Он знает, что это правда. Армия сильно пострадала. Она и так была невелика, но теперь всё ещё хуже. Только холодная зима и горы защищают их.

— Я могу отречься от престола.

Наступает пауза. В комнате их только четверо. Чума забрала почти всех людей, с которыми он вырос. Хорошо знакомых учителей. Его родителей и сестру.

Мало кто слышит, как император говорит немыслимые вещи.

— Тогда трон перейдёт к тебе, верно? — Продолжает Ренджун, поворачиваясь к сидящему в углу Чэнлэ, лицо которого освещено пламенем свечи. Скрип пера о пергамент прекращается, и он медленно кивает.

— Думаю, что да.

— Ты хочешь этого? Ты выйдешь за него?

— Ты не можешь уйти, Ренджун, — вмешивается Кун.

— Я император, — говорит Хуан, — Я могу делать всё, что захочу.

— Чэнлэ _шестнадцать_. Ваша Светлость, мне очень жаль, но сейчас не то время, чтобы у королевства появился ещё один мальчик-император.

— Но ты ведь будешь его регентом, верно?

Рот Куна открывается и закрывается.

— Ренджун.

— Ты сделаешь это?

— Если это то, о чём Вы меня просите, то да.

— Чэнлэ?

— Я не хочу быть императором.

Ренджун прижимает пальцы к деревянной поверхности стола, раздвигает их и смотрит, как на лаковом покрытии мерцает отблеск огня.

— Но, — продолжает Чэнлэ, — я бы вышел замуж за Джисона, да. Я займу трон, если ты этого хочешь.

— Это эгоистично, — говорит Кун.

Ренджун вздыхает. Он знает.

— Оставьте нас. Все. А ты останься, Чэнлэ.

Он практически чувствует разочарование Куна, хотя тот молчит. Он просто кивает и уходит с другим советником. Приглушённый шум голосов раздаётся ещё перед тем, как хлопает дверь, и тогда они остаются вдвоём.

— Чэнлэ…

— Да.

Рот Ренджуна захлопывается, когда Чэнлэ перебивает.

— Простите меня, — добавляет младший. — Ваша Светлость, я не хотел прерывать Вас.

Ренджун машет рукой и отворачивается, пересекая комнату, чтобы разжечь огонь.

— Всё нормально, я знаю, что веду себя эгоистично.

— Я бы на твоём месте сделал то же самое.

Джун выбирает из ящика с дровами ветки и бросает их в угасающее пламя.

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Конечно, если ты отречёшься от трона, то мы оба выйдем замуж по любви.

Ренджун останавливается. Пламя подхватывает поленья и начинает медленно лизать кору. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Чэнлэ.

— Как…

— Можешь называть это интуицией.

Он безошибочно улавливает скрытую в темноте ухмылку Чэнлэ. Эти острые клыки, эти глаза, которые, кажется, видят его насквозь. Он умён. Из него выйдет хороший правитель.

— Значит, ты сделаешь это?

— Да, сделаю.

Огонь плюётся и потрескивает.

— Тогда, это всё твоё.

Чэнлэ выходит замуж по любви. Жёлтые одежды императора. Золото и нефрит, как фейерверк, вспыхивают на его фарфоровой коже. Два королевства объединились. Принц моря и внук Великого Журавля. Джисон одет в бирюзовое и серебряное, он улыбается так ярко, словно сияют звёзды, его руки дрожат, когда он подносит кубок к губам Чэнлэ и наливает вино в рот своему мужу. Поцелуй, разделённый во время скудной трапезы, молитва о вечном мире.

Ренджун его единственный живой родственник, поэтому он несёт Чэнлэ на брачное ложе в одиночку. Он оставляет его среди цветущих лепестков и шёлка и говорит ему, что он поступил правильно.

— Я поступил эгоистично, — отвечает Чэнлэ. К его волосам приколота заколка в форме Нефритового Дракона, он будто парит по воздуху. — Спасибо, что позволил мне это сделать.

Ренджун выходит замуж по любви. Он одет в кремовое и серебряное, в его волосы вплетены солнечные перья. На Донхёке одежды цвета крови. Он прекрасен. Они оба прекрасны. Его губы на вкус как сахар. Донхёк влюблён в него с тех пор, как они мальчишками бегали по дворцовым залам, прятались среди мешков с мукой на кухне и умоляли стражников покатать их на плечах.

Конечно, Ренджун был влюблён в него гораздо дольше. Но это не соревнование. Ему опять повезло, что Донхёк любит его в ответ. Вселенная дала ещё одну попытку.

Чэнлэ недостаточно силён, чтобы отнести Ренджуна в постель. Джун дразнит его из-за этого. Он щиплет императора за щёку, как делал это, когда они были детьми. Ренджун сидит среди лепестков, и в глазах Чэнлэ мелькает восхищение. Юный император выглядит старше, чем есть на самом деле. Он не подросток, а тот, кто видел гораздо больше.

— Любовь заставляет нас делать странные вещи, не так ли? — спрашивает Ренджун.

Из зала доносятся звуки свадебного торжества, тени от мерцающих свечей пляшут на стенах. Чэнлэ кивает. На нём пурпурные одежды. Его волосы собраны в высокий хвост и украшены золотыми нитями, как полоски драгоценных металлов в русле реки.

— Но мы делаем всё ещё страннее, — говорит он.

Ренджун хорошо помнит этого Донхёка — правителя рушащейся империи.

Но также это первый раз, когда он помнит Чэнлэ.

Когда он помнит Чэнлэ второй раз, Донхёк звезда. Sun and Moon — не самая популярная группа, пока ещё нет, но они только начинают подниматься. В прошлый раз ему пришлось купить всего три альбома, чтобы попасть на фансайн*. В этот раз семь.

Морозный зимний день, и он стоит в очереди у торгового центра Coex*. К шее прижат согревающий термопакет, еле спасающий от дуновений ледяного зимнего воздуха и холодных солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь облака.

— Можешь подержать это?

Парень, сидящий рядом с ним — самый большой поклонник Пак Джисона, его ник — Continuum. Они с Ренджуном уже несколько месяцев общаются в интернете, но это первый раз, когда он встретил его по-настоящему.

Фанаты выстроились в очередь, в пуховиках и с морозным дыханием, камеры прижаты к груди. Stella Ursa, он же Хуан Ренджун, ещё новичок, по сравнению с другими фансайтами*, но Continuum взял его под своё крыло.

Continuum — блондин, кончики его волос еле заметно вьются. У него широкий нос и острые скулы, озорной смех, а в глазах пляшут искорки молодости.

Ренджун знает его. Он тот самый агент-связной со сломанной ногой. Он был ответственным за то, что Ренджун облажался, и ему стыдно признаться в этом. Он возглавлял восстание. Он принял мученическую смерть за их общее дело.

Когда-то он был императором.

Он улыбается Ренджуну острыми клыками, маска закрывает его подбородок. Ренджун держит его вещи, пока он меняет объективы на камере.

В холодный зимний день посреди Каннамгу* с задницей, примёрзшей к стулу, Ренджун понимает, что он не один.

Continuum — это Чжон Чэнлэ.

Чэнлэ смотрит прямо на Ренджуна, и между ними вспыхивает искра. Они узнают друг друга, это словно удар молнии. Сотни жизней, проведённых порознь, скачущие временные нити и непрекращающаяся борьба. Они просто два парня, стоящие в очереди на фансайне, с камерами, которые стоят столько же, сколько их обучение в университете. Но на самом деле это нечто большее.

Это неопровержимое доказательство того, что они оба не сумасшедшие.

Он заканчивает прикручивать объектив размером с пушечное жерло и протягивает Ренджуну другой — поменьше. Джун не знает, что сказать. Как он справляется с этим? Это словно американские горки, на которых он так долго катался. Как Ренджун может спросить его, проживал ли он сотни жизней до этого? Подумает ли Чэнлэ, что он сумасшедший, или же поймёт? Он тоже кого-то ищет?

Неужели они обречены проживать всё это снова и снова?

Чэнлэ протягивает ему кофе с яркой улыбкой, и Ренджун бормочет «спасибо». Напиток слишком горячий, чтобы пить прямо сейчас, и Джун ставит его на стол. Он никогда не любил горячие напитки и вообще не переносил лето.

— А я всё гадал, когда же ты меня вспомнишь, — говорит Чэнле. Он дует на свой кофе и делает глоток. — Если вообще вспомнишь. Я думал, что ты такой же, как он.

— Как Джисон?

Нетрудно догадаться. Принц Чэнлэ хотел выйти замуж за парня, которого едва знал. Фансайт Ченле, который сияет каждый раз, когда Джисон бросает улыбку в его сторону.

— Да, — Чэнлэ натянуто улыбается. Губы поджаты, а брови приподняты. — Как Джисон.

Они оба делают по глотку кофе. У Чэнлэ горький чёрный, у Ренджуна — сладкий с молоком.

Из динамиков раздаётся привычная Рождественская музыка, а камера Чэнлэ, всё ещё включённая, лежит на столе. Некоторые фото он уже загрузил в Твиттер.

— Тебе стоит опубликовать пару фоток, — говорит Чэнлэ, резко меняя тему, как будто читает мысли Ренджуна. — Если постить быстро, люди будут подписываться на тебя. Ещё лучше постить, когда ты на фансайне.

— Ты нравишься людям, потому что Джисон только на тебя и смотрит, — говорит Ренджун. Чэнлэ смеётся.

— Да, он смотрит. Но это помогает, только если быстро реагируешь. Если хочешь, чтобы люди заметили тебя, доверься мне.

Ренджун вздыхает и щёлкает фотоаппаратом. Он не уверен, что готов говорить обо всём этом сейчас. В ушах звенит, сердце колотится, и он почти рад, что Чэнлэ отвлёкся.

Первое сделанное изображение — это Донхёк, уставившийся в потолок, всё его лицо освещено чьей-то вспышкой.

— А какие фото тогда лучше выбрать?

Чэнлэ похлопывает по стулу рядом с ним, и Ренджун понимает намёк. Он присаживается рядом, бедро к бедру, и кладёт камеру на стол.

— Ну, — говорит Чэнлэ. — Дай посмотреть.

— Когда ты впервые вспомнил его?

Чэнлэ опрокидывает содержимое рюмки в рот и протяжно рыгает, после чего разражается смехом.

— О чёрт, — говорит он. — Чёрт.

На столе полупустые тарелки, уже опустошённые рюмки и обёртки от конфет. Ренджун лежит на диване, стены плывут перед ним, а по телевизору без звука идёт похабный сериал. Слава Богу, завтра не будет фансайнов, потому что они оба безумно пьяны. Кофе превратился в ужин, потом в выпивку, а теперь они в квартире Ренджуна едва в сознании от количества выпитого спиртного. Конечности плавятся, они болтают друг с другом, а высокий смех Чэнлэ прорезает туманный воздух.

— Боже. У него были каштановые волосы, — начинает он.

— Ты тоже помнишь цвета волос?

— Странно, правда? Они должны были быть чёрными. Я имею в виду, когда он хотя бы не айдол. Но это было не так.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Я знаю, — говорит Чэнлэ, растягивая слова. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы значило. Однажды у него были ярко-розовые волосы. Это был мир будущего, лет через двести, и все мы жили на космическом корабле. Донхёк был там, и я всё ждал, когда ты появишься. Но тебя там не было.

— Что?

— А?

— Ты ждал, что я появлюсь?

— Да? Я знал, что если встречу Донхёка, то ты будешь рядом, верно? Но ты так и не появился. Я скучал по тебе, Ренджун.

Мозг Джуна недостаточно быстр, чтобы уловить связь, но в душе он всё равно чувствует тепло.

— Ты реально скучал по мне?

— Заткнись, окей? Ладно. Да. Немного, — он икнул. — Джисон, да? Боже. Это было так давно, Ренджун. Не уверен, что смогу всё вспомнить. У него были каштановые волосы. Была полночь. Я шёл домой, а он ехал на велосипеде и _чуть не сбил меня_. Я был одет во всё чёрное, так что это моя вина. Он свалился в кювет и разбил велик, и мне пришлось помочь ему добраться до дома. Он был…

Чэнлэ со вздохом замолкает. Его рука падает с дивана, и он смотрит в потолок с нежной улыбкой на лице.

— Он был?..

— Волшебным. Я хотел провести с ним целую вечность.

— Да, — говорит Ренджун, — мне знакомо это чувство.

Во второй раз, когда он помнит Чэнлэ, Донхёк не любит его в ответ.

Джисон тоже не любит Чэнлэ. Не так, как он того хочет. Не имеет значения сколько сложенных пальцами сердечек он пошлёт ему и сколько фотографий сделает Чэнлэ. Джисон никогда не будет думать о нём больше, чем о фанате. Чэнле тот, кто будет поддерживать его всю карьеру, но всё равно останется лишь фанатом. Это душераздирающе, и Ренджун обнимает его на протяжении сотен дождливых ночей. Прижимает к груди и обещает, что в следующий раз будет лучше. Для них это как обряд посвящения — напоминание о том, что любовь проявляется по-разному.

Во второй раз, когда Ренджун помнит Чэнлэ, он целует его. Они оба пьяны, сидят на берегу реки в Сайтаме*. Джисон отправляется в свой первый сольный тур, и Чэнлэ каждую ночь забирается в постель Ренджуна, сжимая кулаки и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Они стали старше. Два парня в очереди на фансайне закончили университет и теперь работают фансайтами на полную ставку. Они вместе повидали мир. Они оба влюблены в тех, кто никогда не ответит им взаимностью. Ренджун устал. Он ненавидит терять то, чего жаждет. Он ненавидит дёргать рычаг игрового автомата жизни. Это несправедливо. Это так чертовски несправедливо.

По крайней мере, он может получить нечто другое. Человека, который также помнит это безумие. Чэнлэ опрокидывает свой бокал, забираясь к нему на колени, и Ренджуну приходится напомнить, что они в публичном месте — как будто это имеет значение. Он запускает руки в его волосы и целует до головокружения, воздух в лёгких сменяется раскалённым отчаянием.

Они лучшие друзья, держащиеся за руки во время тайфуна. Только они понимают, что действительно происходит. Это кажется правильным, что они оказались в одной постели.

Утренний свет озаряет их обоих. Чэнлэ раздвигает шторы. Простынь, накинутая на его плечи, волочится по ковру гостиничного номера, пока он ходит вокруг и жуёт суши из круглосуточного магазина. Ренджун чувствует себя хорошо. Не мерзко. Нет ощущения, будто он предал Донхёка. Всё хорошо.

Джун зевает и переворачивается на другой бок, раскинув руки поперёк кровати. Небо серое, и Чэнлэ, всё ещё хриплым ото сна голосом, напевает одну из песен Донхёка.

— Привет, — говорит Ренджун. — Эй! — Громче.

Чэнле подскакивает, крепко вцепившись руками в край простыни, прикрывая участки обнажённой кожи, и смущённо улыбается.

— Привет, — говорит он.

— Всё в порядке, правда? — спрашивает Ренджун.

Пауза. Они оба собираются с мыслями.

— Да, если ты не против, то я тоже.

Ренджун смеётся. Да, всё в порядке. Всё должно быть в порядке. Они оба сумасшедшие, но зато вместе.

— Возвращайся в постель, — говорит Ренджун. — Позволь мне второй раз узнать твоё мнение.

— Всё нормально? — снова спрашивает Чэнлэ. Туристы толпятся вокруг них, и его ладонь прилипает к руке Ренджуна.

— Всё хорошо.

Ренджун протягивает своё мороженое Чэнлэ, чтобы тот попробовал, и отдёргивает руку до того, как он успевает ещё раз лизнуть. Раздаётся чистый и сладкий смех. Чэнлэ громко чмокает его в щёку, а затем поправляет волосы Ренджуна, убирая их с глаз. Они вместе идут среди осенней листвы, мир будто в огне. Чэнле улыбается розовыми губами, его глаза блестят, несмотря на тусклый солнечный свет, который едва пробивается сквозь облака.

Ренджун достаёт из кармана монету в сто йен и бросает её в фонтан.

Он надеется, что Донхёк счастлив. И Джисон тоже.

Джун больше не одинок. Теперь он знает, что есть Чэнлэ, они оба присматривают друг за другом, иногда живут вместе. Чэнлэ — ещё одна константа, желанный якорь, за который Ренджун может ухватиться.

Ренджун уже понял, что Донхёк часто бывает звездой. Как будто музыка — это неотъемлемая часть его самого. Джун ищет его в чартах, ищет теплоту его голоса на радио. В большинстве случаев он его находит.

Дверной замок в его студию постоянно застревает, и июньское утро, когда Ренджун впервые записывается с FullSun, не является исключением. Раздаётся трель дверного звонка и стук, Джун извиняется и встаёт со своего места. Поднимает ручку двери и тянет на себя.

Донхёк прекрасен. Ренджун профессионал, но он всегда будет поражён, когда впервые в очередной жизни увидит Хёка. Этот момент, когда он узнаёт Донхёка, будто озаряет. В голову ударяет мысль «неужели это он», за которой следует Донхёк, говорящий или делающий что-то настолько присущее ему, что сомнения Ренджуна рассеиваются.

Он снова вернулся к нему, как всегда.

Донхёк вопросительно поднимает брови, прежде чем взять наушники. Маска натянута на подбородок, волосы цвета карамели, и Ренджун мог бы влюбиться в него ещё тысячу раз. То, как он двигается, когда поёт, как отвечает его тело. Глаза закрыты, голос ослепляет. Он берёт высокую ноту, а затем смеётся в микрофон и спрашивает у Джуна, хорошо ли получилось.

Ренджун целует его в комнате со звукоизоляцией три недели спустя. Под ногами листы с текстом, на обсуждение которых он потратил этим утром около часа. Донхёк выдыхает его имя, как молитву, и Джун прижимает его к стене, прикасаясь до тех пор, пока он не начнёт дрожать и хныкать. В глазах Донхёка сверкает та самая огненная искра, которую, Ренджун знает, нельзя приручить.

В этой жизни новость о том, что продюсер Porcelain Fох и бывший айдол FullSun сбегают из Южной Кореи, чтобы сыграть свадьбу на пляже, шокирует общественность.

Это облегчение среди стольких смертей и войн, среди всех жизней, где Донхёк не любит его в ответ. Они видят, как их дети растут и влюбляются точно так же, как они сами. Они вместе стареют. Они получают счастливый конец.

Вселенная иногда бывает добра.

Дождь барабанит по стеклу. Ренджун лежит на диване в студии и слушает, как Донхёк разглагольствует о своей работе. В этой жизни они оба учатся в колледже. Сейчас Хёк в эфире вечернего радио, где работает Джун, и рассказывает десятку слушателей о том, как проводит эти дни. О кошке, о жизни дома. У него сильный южный акцент, проносящийся сквозь фразы, словно буря в пустыне. Он такой нахальный и свободный. Ренджун думает, что даже если бы не знал Донёка раньше, то всё равно влюбился бы в него, потому что он настолько бессовестный, что притягивает.

— Ну, мне уже пора, — говорит Донхёк.

— До встречи, — Ренджун отвечает. Гремит гром, протяжный и сильный.

Донхёк хихикает.

— До встречи в следующей жизни.

Линия обрывается.

— Подожди!

Ренджун бежит.

Может быть, это помешательство, может быть, он просто устал. Может быть, слова Донхёка ничего не значат. Но Джун не раздумывает, он бежит, как всегда.

Точно так же, как его душа проходит через жизни и сквозь время, через запутанные нити параллельных Вселенных. Он бежит среди разбивающихся дождевых капель, среди общественного транспорта и пешеходов под прозрачными зонтиками. Городские огни расплываются вокруг, выхлопной дым и маслянистый запах топлива ударяют в ноздри, на пешеходных переходах гудят такси. Ренджун бежит через тысячи жизней, чтобы добраться до того, что действительно имеет значение.

Это неизбежность. Единственное, в чём Ренджун всегда уверен — это Донхёк. Он будет любить его до тех пор, пока сердце не остановится, пока его душа не умрёт. Пока не рухнет сама Вселенная. Он будет вечно следовать за ним, хотя бы ради шанса, что однажды Донхёк узнает его. Что однажды стрела в сердце при первой встрече поразит не только Ренджуна.

Когда-нибудь, возможно, Донхёк тоже будет искать его.

Ренджун бежит по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Подвороты джинсов забрызганы грязью, а волосы мокрые, вода капает с них на лицо. Он убирает прядь и смотрит на Донхёка — самого красивого человека. Карие глаза, бронзовая кожа, волосы, падающие на лицо. На нём старая толстовка с широким растянутым воротником и спортивные штаны. Он в очках.

Донхёк выглядит как дом.

Как Ренджуну сказать, что ради него он прошёл через сотни жизней? Снова и снова. Как сказать, что он одновременно хочет и не хочет видеть Донхёка в другой жизни? Он хочет видеть его здесь. Он хочет видеть его вечно.

Ренджун больше не хочет играть в азартные игры, надеясь, что в этом мире Донхёк полюбит его и поймёт. Он хочет взять судьбу в свои руки, хотя бы на этот раз дать отпор.

— Донхёк, — говорит Джун. Дождь стучит по крыше, и Ренджуну всё равно, что он мокрый, всё равно, что он злится. — Я хочу видеть тебя в этой жизни.

Он сжимает в кулаках воротник толстовки Донхёка и целует его. Он целует его с любовью сотен жизней, со всем, что у него есть, вкладывая всё своё сердце и душу. Вдалеке гремит гром, и Донхёк… 

Донхёк целует его в ответ.

— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию, Донхёк?

К комнате нет света. Дождь барабанит в окно. Кто-то сигналит на улице. Под одеялом тепло, и рука Хёка находит руку Ренджуна и сжимает.

— Хотелось бы.

Это были сотни лет. Тысячи. Жизнь за жизнью, которые проносятся в памяти как фотоальбом, если закрыть глаза. Ренджун всё ещё помнит все жизни, которые они провели вместе, хотя детали расплывчаты.

Бессмертная душа, которой было поручено найти своего близнеца.

Чэнлэ пинает футбольный мяч, и Джено выставляет ногу, чтобы отбить его, но промахивается и чуть ли не падает. Его подхватывает Джемин, который, в свою очередь, падает на диван, жалуясь, что Джено раздавил его. Как будто это не была его собственная вина.

В этой жизни они все айдолы. Их семеро, они сидят в гримёрке Inkigayo*. Все неустанно работали, чтобы быть здесь, но, Господи, они сделали это. Ренджун искал Донхёка и нашёл там, где уже привык. Следуйте за музыкой и найдёте его.

Донхёк ещё ребёнок — на пару месяцев младше Джуна — улыбается в видео SM Entertainment. С ним ещё три мальчика, которые были Ренджуну незнакомы. Но одного он уже знал.

Это было похоже на удар током в самое сердце, когда он снова увидел не только Донхёка, но и Джисона. В этой жизни было что-то особенное. Возможно, душа Ренджуна слишком устала для этого. Возможно, он начинает сходить с ума. Но сейчас всё по-другому. Когда он впервые видит Чэнлэ, сидящего на полу тренировочной комнаты, с пухлыми щеками и широко раскрытыми глазами — это поражает его. Звёзды сошлись. Вчетвером, вместе.

Чэнлэ шестнадцать, волосы светло-русые. Ренджун остаётся с ним допоздна и помогает с корейским. Чжон полон решимости, словно боец, и неважно, что всё ещё ошибается в словах, он продолжает пытаться. Чэнлэ кладёт голову на плечо Джуна, опуская глаза и понижая голос.

— Он помнит меня, Ренджун. — говорит он. — В первый раз в этой жизни мы встретились, когда были детьми. Он посмотрел на меня из другого угла комнаты и вспомнил. Все прошлые жизни. Он помнит, кто я.

Донхёк всё ещё не помнит. Иногда Ренджун ловит Хёка на том, что он смотрит будто сквозь него, но в его взгляде нет ни единого признака, что он узнаёт. В глазах читается только растерянность. Так или иначе, они все чертовски устали. Марк клянётся, что постоянно засыпает стоя.

Ничего страшного, Ренджун, по крайней мере, может быть счастлив за Чэнлэ. Джисон смотрит на него так, будто поймал звезду с неба, словно в комнате больше никого нет.  
В любом случае, Ренджун привык ждать. Что такое ещё одна жизнь?

Они вдвоём в постели гостиничного номера. Нога Хёка перекинута через его, руки переплетены. Дыхание синхронно. Сердцебиение тоже. Донхёк прижимается лбом к спине Джуна.

— Ренджун.

Голос Донхёка звучит тихо. Он нечасто так говорит — только когда сонный и уязвимый.

— Да?

— Ты когда-нибудь видел меня во сне?

— Ага, иногда по счастливой случайности, если не бываю осторожен.

Донхёк хлопает его по спине.

— Я серьёзно.

_Ох._

— Да, — говорит Ренджун. — Постоянно.

Он не знает, что ещё сказать. Иногда это сны, но чаще всего воспоминания. Все Донхёки, которых он знал, сливаются в одно целое. Погружение в другой мир на одну ночь.

Донхёк прижимается губами к его позвоночнику.

— Я тоже, — отвечает он. Голос дрожит. — Каждую ночь.

Кажется, сердцебиение Ренджуна замедлилось, дыхание внезапно перехватило.

— Во снах ты всегда влюблён в меня. Без понятия, откуда я это знаю. Но я знаю. Ты всегда меня любишь. Ты смотришь так, будто уже родился любящим. Это страшно, Ренджун.

Тудум. Кровь бежит по венам, дыхание Донхёка касается его рубашки. Он сжимает ладони так сильно, что может причинить боль. Джун чувствует, что Донхёк дрожит. Этот прекрасный парень, лежащий в его постели и дрожащий, как лист на ветру.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Ренджун. Он поворачивает голову и двигается так, чтобы увидеть лицо Донхёка. Хёк обхватывает его руками и притягивает к себе, грудь к груди, сердце к сердцу. Утыкается Ренджуну в плечо и дрожит.

— В чём дело?

— Не смейся, но меня это пугает. Ты всегда любишь меня слишком сильно, и я чувствую, что не заслуживаю этого. Как будто ты солнце, а я всего лишь искорка.

Ренджун хочет рассмеяться, но не может. Кажется нелепым, что Донхёк — тот, кто горит ярче, чем взрыв сверхновой звезды, тот, за которым Джун следует по материи самой реальности — считает, что светит не так ярко, как сама Вселенная.

— Ли Донхёк. Боже.

Как объяснить, насколько ярким он видит Донхёка? Как объяснить, что Джун видел, как он покоряет весь мир? Что всё кажется лучше, когда он рядом. Что он побывал ради Донхёка на краю света, а потом ещё дальше. Умирал, убивал и делал ужасные вещи ради него.

А потом выясняется, что ему это и не нужно.

— Это воспоминания, не так ли? — говорит Донхёк. Как будто он всегда это знал. — То, где вы с Чэнлэ фансайты. Или где ты продюсер. Все те, где мы дружили с детства… Даже мир, где есть магия. Это реально, не так ли? Мы прожили это?

Слёзы подступают к горлу Ренджуна, и он выдыхает мягкое и сдавленное «да».

_Он помнит._

_Помнит Ренджуна — каждого из них._

— Как долго?

— Я не помню, — говорит Хуан. — Это было так давно, Донхёк. Тысячи лет.

— Святое дерьмо, Ренджун, — Он всхлипывает, приподнимает лицо и хватает щёки Ренджуна. Неудобно, что они теснятся в кровати, но это не имеет значения. Губы солёные и влажные, а Донхёк _помнит_. Не только Джуна, но и самого себя — всех, кем он был, все жизни, которые прожил.

— Ты ждал меня?

— Конечно. Я всегда буду ждать тебя.

Это чистая правда, настолько голая, насколько это возможно. Он бросится в бой, умрёт ещё раз, лишь бы вернуть Донхёка, который помнит. Ренджун отдавался ему снова и снова — и теперь Донхёк пришёл к нему.

Пришёл туда, где должен быть.

Для человека, который прожил много жизней, Ренджун довольно глуп. Он неуклюжий и совершает ошибки, говорит быстрее, чем думает. Он лажает каждый день и забывает простые вещи, но никогда не забудет это. Ренджун никогда не забудет, как любить Донхёка. Это то, для чего он создан.

Они часть друг друга, и даже больше.

Бессмертные души. Им больше не нужно гоняться друг за другом. Они могут гореть вместе — вечно.

— Как думаешь, мы ещё встретимся? — спрашивает Донхёк. Закат в Сайтаме горит оранжевым, небоскрёбы купаются в янтаре, они словно в глазу огромного стеклянного гиганта. Ренджун подпирает рукой подбородок и смотрит в окно, наблюдая за пешеходами, спешащими через дорогу.

— Ну, мы в одной группе, так что тебе, наверное, придётся часто меня видеть.

— Считаю, что я должен искренне ненавидеть тебя.

Ренджун хлопает его по плечу.

— Эй! Какого хрена? — голос Донхёка срывается. — Я говорил серьёзно, придурок.

— Я тоже говорил серьёзно.

— Ты просто нечто, Хуан Ренджун.

— И ты любишь меня за это, — ухмыляется Джун.

— Засранец, — отвечает Донхёк. Ренджун ковыряет в еде палочками, медленно пережёвывая, пока обдумывает вопрос Хёка.

Это его очень беспокоит. Донхёк нашёл его — он вернулся со всеми воспоминаниями, но в голову закрадывается мысль, что всё это может исчезнуть. Что в следующей жизни Ренджуну, возможно, придётся искать снова. Это ужасно.

— Мы встретимся снова, — говорит он. Джун знает это наверняка. — Вспомнишь ли ты меня? Это уже другой вопрос. Но я думаю, что вспомнишь.

— Да? А если нет?

Ренджун откусывает ещё, приподнимая тарелку и набивая щёки. Он медленно жуёт, наблюдая, как неоновые огни светятся вокруг рекламных щитов. Наблюдает за облаками, плывущими в просветах между зданиями, за детьми, которые прижимаются лицами к стеклу торгового центра напротив. Миллионы жизней. Миллиарды. Всё это лишь звёздная пыль, микроскопические вспышки из истории всего сущего. Неизвестны причины, почему всё это существует.

Редкий дар — иметь возможность снова и снова жить с тем, кого он так сильно любит. Кто-то выбрал их, какая-то космическая сила, которая решила, что они должны быть вместе.

Вселенная выбрала их. Она дала ему Донхёка, который помнит его. Помнит все его недостатки и способы, которыми Ренджун ломал себя, но он всё равно продолжает любить.

Это, должно быть, хороший знак, как и всё остальное.

— Я бы начал всё заново, если бы пришлось. Буду умирать до тех пор, пока не найду жизнь, где ты меня помнишь. Даже если это будет одна жизнь из ста, оно того стоит, верно?

Донхёк смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв рот. На его губах блестит сок, и Ренджун протягивает руку, чтобы стереть его большим пальцем.

— Но не думаю, что это будет необходимо. Мне кажется, мы уже дома, Донхёк.

— Дома… — повторят Хёк. Он купается в золотых лучах — самой прекрасной вещи во Вселенной — в отражении собственной сияющей души. Донхёк — маяк, и Ренджун знает, что всегда найдёт его.

Так и должно быть.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ким Ир Сен – Корейский революционер, государственный, политический, военный и партийный деятель. Основатель северокорейского государства и его фактический руководитель в 1948-1994 годаx.  
> 2\. Квоффл – самый крупный мяч в квиддиче, который охотники должны забросить в одно из трёх колец.  
> 3\. Микродермал — украшение для внутрикожной микроимплантации, пирсинг, в результате которого на поверхности кожи видны сверкающие стразы или драгоценные камни или их имитации.  
> 4\. Фансайн в К-поп — это встреча фанатов со своими кумирами, в рамках которой они получают автографы на альбомах.  
> 5\. COEX – Подземный торговый центр в Каннамгу в Сеуле.  
> 6\. Фансайт – фанат/ка, посещающий/ая различные мероприятия айдолов (фансайны, концерты и тд.), обычно делают фотографии и выкладывают их на своих аккаунтах.  
> 7\. Каннамгу – Район в юго-восточной части Сеула.  
> 8\. Сайтама – город в Японии, административный центр префектуры Сайтама.  
> 9\. Inkigayo – (인기가요, буквальное значение "popular music") южнокорейская музыкальная телевизионная программа, которая идет на канале SBS.


End file.
